


Everything I Do Is Bittersweet

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale wants to watch, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley has a vulva for most of this fic, Gabriel has a penis, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Very Little Plot, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aziraphale wants to watch.





	Everything I Do Is Bittersweet

Crowley was curled up against Aziraphale’s chest, letting himself be held in the early hours of the morning. Outside, he could hear birds twittering and chirping amongst themselves. Soft sunlight peeked through the window, hinting at the day ahead.

They had just finished a rather vigorous round of love-making, and Crowley was feeling pleased with himself, and content.

“You know, you’ve come a long way since we first started this,” Aziraphale said, tracing around Crowley’s collarbone with a finger.

“Hmm?”

“Considering you’d not had any prior experience, I mean.”

Oh. Aziraphale meant _that_. Well, of course Crowley had never had so much as a handjob before his angel had taken him to bed for the first time, but he thought they were past all that by now. He’d been eager to learn, to find out what Aziraphale liked, how Aziraphale liked to _have_ him. Hadn’t Aziraphale praised him for how well he took his cock? It didn’t matter, as long as his angel was pleased, then Crowley was happy as well. 

“It was good tonight, yeah?” 

“Oh, my dear,” Aziraphale said. “You were perfectly lovely. I only meant to say, whether you’d given any thought to expanding your horizons?”

“Oh.” Crowley wasn’t sure what he meant, exactly. “You want me to do something differently?”

“No, no. Of course not. Everything is wonderful.”

Outside the bookshop, traffic was picking up. Crowley could hear the sound of a horn, the buzz of the rest of the world beginning the day.

Anxiety pooled in his chest, and he squirmed, making Aziraphale hold onto him tighter.

“But, you do want something different?”

Aziraphale kissed the top of his head. “I’ve only been thinking, dear boy, and it’s only a thought, but I’ve been thinking just how lovely you are, filled up with my cock, and wouldn’t you be just as lovely if you were to let someone else use your pretty little hole. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

Crowley was very grateful to have his head pressed to Aziraphale’s chest, grateful to be able to hide the way his eyes widened at his angel’s words. He didn’t know how to respond.

“Well, like I said, it’s only something I’ve thought about, dear. You needn’t do it for me,” Aziraphale said after a few moments of silence.

The idea, however, ate away at Crowley. 

Days after, while Aziraphale bent him over his lap and fingered him until he came, he wondered about it.

Two weeks later, on his knees while Aziraphale tugged and pulled on his hair while he fucked his eager mouth, he thought about getting on his knees for someone else, Aziraphale being pleased with him, so pleased, telling him after what a good job he’d done, how good he’d been.

One month since they’d had the conversation, on his back, legs spread wide while Aziraphale pushed into him, Crowley moaned and thought of taking it like that, someone else thrusting into him, forcing his ass wide with each motion, fucking him on Aziraphale’s say so. He came, untouched, over his belly. Aziraphale had flipped him over and gave him a few swats on the bottom for coming without permission, and then continued to fuck him into the mattress.

It wasn’t until after they’d cleaned themselves, and were lying down, limbs tangled with each other, that Crowley decided to bring it up.

“Who would you want to, you know. Do what you said?”

“What, dear?”

“When, when you said, about letting someone else, er, use me, I mean. Unless you weren’t serious, which, ha, makes sense. Of course.” He shifted nervously, limbs sweaty.

“Oh. Oh.” Aziraphale sounded like he’d just been given an especially fancy slice of cake. “Have you put some thought into it, my darling?”

Crowley felt a blush creeping up on him. “I’ve, uh, decided that ’m not opposed, in general,” he said diplomatically.

“How very nice to know.”

Crowley had not expected Aziraphale to suggest Gabriel of all people. And he certainly hadn't expected Gabriel to say yes.

Gabriel's hands were so big, they were massive, they were wrapped around his waist, pulling him in. Crowley could come on those hands, he could rub against Gabriel's thighs until he came from the friction. 

It was dealer's choice for genitals. Aziraphale wanted him to have a pretty pink cunt for Gabriel to play with, so that's what he had, a pretty little hole between his skinny legs, wet and pink and tingling with excitement. He'd never been fucked by _anyone_ besides Aziraphale. His body _knew_ Aziraphale. He was _used_ to Aziraphale, was used to being touched by him. He trusted him to do what he wanted with him. He knew Aziraphale wouldn't ever hurt him.

Gabriel, well. He didn't know Gabriel, did he? Aside from hearsay from Aziraphale. And that one horrible bit at the trial. But here he was, wrapped up in the Archangel’s hands. Being kissed by him. Being held by him. All on Aziraphale’s sayso. It was a little bit terrifying, but more than that, it was sexy, it was turning him on. He squirmed in Gabriel’s strong grip, searching out Aziraphale, who was sitting nearby, calm as you please.

“Angel?” he rasped, getting both Aziraphale and Gabriel’s attention in an instant.

“Oh, darling,” Aziraphale said, rising from his seat and crossing over to where Crowley was straddling Gabriel’s lap on the sofa. “Nervous, are you?”

Crowley tried to hide his face, but realized his only other option was to tuck against Gabriel’s solid chest for comfort. Unable to make a decision where to turn to, he winced, lowering his eyes to the floor.

“You don’t have to do this, my dear,” Aziraphale said, running his fingers through Crowley’s hair.

Crowley felt Gabriel’s hands falling from his sides, and he looked to Aziraphale, and then to Gabriel, and then grabbed at Gabriel’s hands and shoved them, untidily, back onto his waist.

“No,” he said, looking to Gabriel, whose face was somehow both impassive and surprised. “I want--I want this. Gabriel?”

“Yeah?” Gabriel’s violet eyes were wide. He didn’t know him like he did Aziraphale, but that was impossible, wasn’t it? He didn’t know what Gabriel liked, what he felt like, how he’d fuck him, how he’d make him feel. And that was part of the draw.

Crowley squeezed his thighs around Gabriel and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck. “I want you to. I want you.”

Gabriel grinned, and rubbed along Crowley’s thighs. Oh, he was positively _scrawny_ compared to the Archangel. It awakened something primitive in him, something that made him want to be taken, made him want to be claimed. And Aziraphale wanted this for him, too. It was almost too much, thinking about it, being manhandled by an Archangel as his lover looked on in approval.

Crowley whimpered, and rocked in his lap. “Undress me,” he hissed.

Gabriel’s hands were clumsy, and he didn’t seem to know how to get Crowley out of his jeans, but to be fair to him, they were tight and took some getting used to. When Gabriel got down to the panties Crowley was wearing, his breath hitched as they were peeled away, revealing a smattering of ginger pubic hair, light and wiry ginger curls, and further down, his cunt, already slick and wet. Crowley’s legs were open from his perch on Gabriel’s lap, Gabriel’s thick thighs, broad and firm, kept him open as a matter of fact, leaving Crowley feeling off balance. Everything was on display. Why hadn’t he asked Gabriel to get undressed first? He could see the obvious bulge beneath Gabriel’s slacks.

Gabriel kissed him on the lips, then, firm and with more confidence than he had any right to. “You’re beautiful,” he said as he pulled away, his words so clearly genuine that Crowly couldn’t fault him, couldn’t argue or dismiss him like he wanted to.

“You’re wearing too many clothes, still,” Crowley pointed out, instead, and began helping divest Gabriel of everything he was wearing. It involved getting up from the sofa and back down again, but it was worth it once they were finally on an even playing field. Gabriel was just as firm and muscular as he’d felt under his clothes, he was big and broad and nothing like Aziraphale, whose curves were soft and delectable, who was just as strong but without being so, well, obvious about it. Not that Gabriel could help himself, Crowley thought. The Archangel exuded guilelessness

It was Crowley who leaned forward to kiss him this time, once they fit back together, Crowley in his lap like a magnet, he fit there so well. He let Gabriel take him in handfuls, grabbing at his slight waist, squeezing at his ass which tended to be on the bony side. Gabriel seemed to like everything he encountered, if his quiet little gasps and words of encouragement were anything to go by.

Finally Gabriel made his way between his legs with one hand, brushing against his wetness with a finger.

“Yeah, that’s, it’s there,” Crowley said nonsensically, wondering if he was ever going to get a dick in him, or if he was perhaps doomed to be awkward until the end of time.

“I see,” Gabriel said, far too seriously, as he moved the finger against him, letting it dip only a fraction of an inch within him as he moved.

Crowley felt a blush coming on, and hid his face in Gabriel’s neck. He shouldn’t be nervous. There was nothing riding on this. Aziraphale wouldn’t break up with him if he didn’t enjoy the show. Gabriel wouldn’t do anything to him that he didn’t want. Crowley swallowed and tried to control himself.

“Can I kiss you here?” Gabriel asked, moving gently against the body part in question with two fingers now against Crowley’s folds. Crowley hadn’t even touched his dick, had barely looked at it. He wondered what Aziraphale must be thinking, if he thought Crowley was being selfish, or difficult. He wondered if Aziraphale regretted asking him to do this.

“Yeah,” Crowley whispered into the warmth of Gabriel’s neck.

“Uh, I think you have to lay back for that to happen,” Gabriel said, gently maneuvering Crowley until he was flat on his back on the sofa. Gabriel crouched between his legs, lifting them with ease and placing them on broad shoulders so that Gabriel could get easier access. 

At first, he only pressed kisses to the sides of Crowley’s inner thighs, before moving inward. He wasn’t nearly as skilled as Aziraphale, but he was enthusiastic, licking at him eagerly, his wide tongue lapping at him. 

Now Crowley wondered how he must really look, moaning and writhing beneath another angel, coming undone on someone else’s tongue. He tried to look around for Aziraphale, but Gabriel chose that moment to focus on his clit and push a finger into him, making him gasp.

“Gabriel,” Crowley moaned, thinking that the universe was definitely not fair, that he should feel this good, and be this vulnerable in front of the two angels. “Don’t stop. Make me come. Make me come.”

Gabriel, fortunately, had plenty of stamina when it came to fucking him senseless with his tongue, and Crowley eventually began to shake, his orgasm hitting him hard, and fast, and thorough.

And then Crowley was being kissed again, this time by Aziraphale, who had stood and come over to the sofa at some point, and was holding his face in his hands and kissing him deep.

“Oh, darling,” Aziraphale said, as Crowley looked at him dazedly. “Oh, darling. What a sight you are. Will you let him fuck you now? Only you don’t have to, of course, if you’re tired. Or if you’d rather not.”

Crowley couldn’t help the shy smile he gave, or the way his legs shook as Gabriel gently set them down into his lap. “I’m okay with it. I mean, that was the idea, wasn’t it?”

“Are you sure?” Aziraphale asked. “You look worn out.”

“Was that okay?” Gabriel asked, looking worried. “I thought you were enjoying yourself. Crowley?”

“Yes, yes. I’m fine. Let’s all not sit here and discuss my orgasm like it’s the bloody weather,” Crowley said, hiding his face in his hands. “I’m okay with it means _I’m okay with it_.”__

_ _“Oh!” Aziraphale spoke with a pleased tone of voice. “Well, don’t let me stop you, then.”_ _

_ _By this time, Crowley had quite enough of being shy. He pulled himself back up onto Gabriel’s lap and grabbed his cock, which was hard and thick and ready for the taking, and began to sink himself down onto it, only this time facing outward into the room, and catching Aziraphale’s eyes._ _

_ _“Crowley!” Gabriel gasped, as Crowley lowered himself all the way down. Crowley was more than wet enough to make it easy, even if Gabriel’s cock was bigger than he was used to._ _

_ _“Is this what you wanted, Aziraphale?” Crowley asked, setting an easy rhythm to ride the Archangel. “You wanted to see me take it?”_ _

_ _“Oh, yes,” Aziraphale said, drinking in the sight. “You look wonderful, my dear.”_ _

_ _From behind, Gabriel was breathing hard and nipping at Crowley’s ear, and thrusting upward to help Crowley along._ _

_ _“So beautiful,” Aziraphale said, and then he got on his knees, crossing over to them once again._ _

_ _“Aziraphale?” Crowley said, barely controlling his own movements now. He was completely dependent on Gabriel thrusting up into him._ _

_ _“I know I said I only wanted to watch. But just a taste, my dear?”_ _

_ _“I--what?”_ _

_ _“Can you spread your legs a little further apart for me?”_ _

_ _It was Gabriel who acted first, pulling at Crowley’s inner thighs until he was exposed, until Aziraphale could lean forward between both sets of thighs and lick at Crowley’s clit, until he was eagerly and messily tonguing at the point where Gabriel was penetrating him, and Aziraphale’s tongue was _everywhere_, licking indiscriminately at Crowley’s clit, and the root of Gabriel’s cock, and the top of his balls._ _

_ _And then Gabriel was tilting Crowley’s head to kiss him, and thrusting again, and Crowley was coming, his orgasm shuddering through his entire body, leaving him weak, no more than a ragdoll for Gabriel to fuck into until he found his own release. _ _

_ _“Aziraphale,” Crowley murmured as Gabriel moved him gently out of his lap and onto the sofa. _ _

_ _“Yes, dear?”_ _

_ _“I want you to fuck me, too.”_ _

_ _“Oh! I--are you sure? You’ve taken so much already.”_ _

_ _Crowley smiled, knowing Aziraphale wanted it, that he was trying not to be greedy or selfish, but he wanted his own shot at Crowley. It was a beautiful feeling, to be wanted._ _

_ _“Come on, angel. You know I can take it.”_ _

_ _“Well. If you insist.”_ _

_ _Aziraphale arranged Crowley over the arm of the sofa and fucked him hard and quick, using him for his own pleasure and spilling into him without preamble._ _

_ _Gabriel, who must have been feeling neglected, kissed him once they were done, kissed him deep and started to tell him how glorious Crowley was, how wonderful, how precious, how lovely--and Aziraphale, not to be outdone, joined in._ _


End file.
